


I'll Take Care of You

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Demon!Dean [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Language, TW - Drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Although not a full blown hunter when Sam Winchester calls for help locating his brother Dean you gladly agree to help. However, Sam left out the part that Dean isn’t altogether human anymore.





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Week 11 of the Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge and here we are. This one got away from me. Possible sequel in the future. All errors are my own, Dean gif found on google, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!

    The bartender poured another shot and you threw it back without preamble. This was the seventh bar in two weeks and still no sight of your prize. Although it did allow you to get more acquainted with your more feminine apparel it was still hell to not be any closer to finding Dean Winchester. You sat back in the high stool stretching as your neck popped and a soft ‘ _Fuck_ ’ fluttered from your lips as a warm presence took the seat right beside you.

      “Long night, Princess?” the deep voice rumbled from the man beside you.

      “Long week is more like it. May I buy you a drink?”

      “Isn’t that my line?”

      “I figured men can’t have all the fun. Can they?”

      He smirked as you finally met his eyes. For a man the only word apt was beautiful but there was danger in his eyes as well and you knew immediately who he was, “No, sweetheart, I guess they can’t.”

       For over an hour Dean and you talked, flirted, drank, and you even let him teach you to how to shoot pool, not that he needed to. When you excused yourself to use the restroom he thought nothing of it ordering another round. You used that time to call Sam and give your location only to have Sam warn you not to go anywhere alone with Dean. Something big was happening between the brothers and you didn’t exactly like being kept in the dark but Sam knew best. He and Dean were both older than you and while they had adopted the full hunter lifestyle the most you could offer was reconnaissance, research, and a safe place for hunters to rest their head. But Sam needed help and you happily offered and hoped Dean wouldn’t know you’d contacted Sam.

     “I didn’t think you were coming back,” Dean chuckled pushing two shots toward you.

     You picked one up tossing it back before grabbing the second one with a clink to his glass and tossed it back as well. He smiled at you but there was something off about the smile. “I couldn’t very well leave you all alone now could I?”

     “I’d hope not Princess,” his hand found his way to your upper thigh where his thumb rubbed circles, his touch warming your skin through the jean material, “So you’re a nurse right?”

    You nodded the motion make you feel a little dizzy, “Yeah that’s right. For the hospital two blocks away. Why do you ask?” You shook your head feeling dizzy but chalked it up to the drinks you’d shared with Dean finally getting to you.

      Dean’s grip on your thigh suddenly squeezed you tight, “I just assumed a medical professional such as yourself Y/N would know never to take a drink from a stranger.”

     “Fuck,” you muttered as your tongue felt numb. “What did you do?”

     Dean released your thigh before wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you into his chest. Despite you trying to pull away you found that you couldn’t as if felt like weights had been tied to your limbs, “We were having such a nice evening Y/N. I haven’t seen you since you were a kid and you had to ruin it by tattle telling to little Sammy. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You are going to regret that.”

     You gasped as you finally managed to look up and find that his once sparkling green eyes were now black, “Dean, please don’t hurt me. I just wanted to help. I didn’t think you’d even remember me.”

      He chuckled but this time he sounded different. His laugh once joyful was now menacing, “How could I possibly forget you? Trust me after tonight you won’t forget me either.”

      “She okay buddy?” asked the bartender as he came back with a glass of water.

      “Princess can’t hold her liquor. She called her brother so I’m just going to take her outside to meet him. Hopefully, the fresh air will sober her up before he gets here,” Dean rattled off quickly without pause like it wasn’t a lie.

       “Please,” you whimpered as you were falling under whatever Dean had mixed in the drinks.

       “I know Princess. Let’s get you outside for some air. I’ll settle up our tab in a minute,” he offered with a charming smile that now reminded you of a crocodile. The bartender nodded and Dean turned keeping you pressed against as he walked you out. “Sweetheart, you better hope you pass out before I reach Baby.”

      Ignoring his warning you urged yourself to stay awake and try to pull away from him, although it was clearly a losing battle at the moment. Even if Dean was only human he still was tall and well-built to your average height and slightly chubby frame. You were practically tangled in your own feet as the looming black vehicle grew closer and closer, “Dean, please. I won’t call Sam anymore. I’ll leave and never look back. Please stop.”

      Dean swung the back door of the Impala open looking down at you, “Are you still awake?”

      “Dean,” you managed before his hand gripped the back of your head and bashed it onto the roof of the Impala dazing you and possibly breaking your nose as blood began to gush. Dean paid no attention shoving you inside slamming the door closed behind you. After that things slow down and blurred all around you as you gave in to the drugs and sunk into the waves of unconsciousness.

       Freezing cold water showered over you as you screamed eyes shooting open with gasps for air. The room itself was freezing and you looked down realizing you were only in a thin silk gown that fell just above the knee. Otherwise, you were bare and you heaved trying to slow your breathing down and collect yourself. Your head was throbbing as well as your body as you realized you were strapped down to a cold metal table. Straps crossed your ankles, knees, arms, wrists, and a final one across your neck as the table was tilted at a slant. You weren’t going anywhere for a while.

      “You alive, Princess?” Dean emerged from the shadows leaning down and pressing a kiss to your forehead.

      “ **I’m alive. I can tell because of the pain** ,” you spit trying to pull at the straps.

      “Well, I’m glad you’re alive. We can’t have all our fun with you dead. But don’t worry about whatever pain you’re feeling now. It’s nothing compared to what is coming for you,” his tone was flat but no less terrifying as he disappeared back into the shadows before stepping back in with a tray of torture implements. His face lit up as he picked up a scalpel from the table before looking down at you with his onyx eyes, “So let’s chat sweet little Y/N. Why don’t you start by telling me how Sammy tricked you into following me?”

     “Are you going to use that thing on me?” you questioned with tears trailing down your cheeks.

     Dean leaned over licking your cheek along the path of salty tears. He growled into your ear as you trembled, “Don’t worry sweetheart. You belong to me now and I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
